The subject matter disclosed herein relates to metal deburring, and, more particularly, to electrolytic deburring.
Electrical generators may be used in power plants, cogeneration plants, vehicles, or wherever energy is converted into electrical energy. For example, a steam turbine uses steam to generate rotary motion that drives an electrical generator. Thin sheets of metal plates, referred to as laminations, may be used in cores of electrical generators and other electrical equipment to reduce parasitic eddy currents. The laminations may be cut or stamped from a roll of sheet metal, or other types of thin metal. Such production processes may result in the formation of burrs along the edges of the laminations. Unfortunately, existing methods of deburring may be time-consuming, imprecise, costly, and difficult because of the thinness of the laminations and surface insulation.